bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Bikini Rangers Dino Fusion
The title of the next Bikini Rangers TV series has been revealed via trademark registration information. A trademark for Bikini Rangers Dino Fusion was registered by Bikini Rangers Studios on June 23rd with the Patent Office under trademark number 2016-42559. The trademark confirms the existence of the upcoming Bikini rangers series which will follow after Bikini Rangers Academic Dynasty. No other information is available at the moment. Dino Fusion Auditions Rumous are: Rumous Cast -Summer Brielle.jpg|'Red Tyrannosaur' Rumous Cast -Ariella Ferrera.jpg|'Black Parasaur' Rumous Cast -Rachele Richey.jpg|'Blue Stegosaur' Rumous Cast -Karlee Grey.jpg|'Green Velociraptor' Rumous Cast -August Ames.png|'Pink Triceratop' Rumous Cast -Jayden Cole.png|'Violet Plesiosaur' Again, this only rumors and will be taken with a grain of salt. --Dantheflash2011 14:24, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Breaking News: Polish Porn Star Natalia Starr As the Pink Ranger. --Dantheflash2011 20:31, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Breaking News: Dillion Harper will join Bikini Rangers Dino Fusion as Blue Ranger. --Dantheflash2011 22:29, October 23, 2015 (UTC) BREAKING NEWS: Porn Star and Fetish Isis Love will played Black Para in Bikini Rangers Series.Dantheflash2011 08:21, October 24, 2015 (UTC) On 10/24/2015 Atlanta Adult Star Anya Ivy will joined Green Ranger on Bikini Rangers Series. Dantheflash2011 15:21, October 24, 2015 (UTC) BREAKING:Susan Ayn reporting will be play Gold Ranger in Bikini Rangers Series. --Dantheflash2011 14:22, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Rumors Cast #1 --Dantheflash2011 19:37, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Rumour Cast #2 Ryan Ryans will become black rangers? --Dantheflash2011 21:39, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Rumour Cast #3 --Dantheflash2011 20:41, November 28, 2015 (UTC) We Added Dino Fusion Rangers Weapons are: Transformation Devices *Dino Morphers Multi-Use Devices *Dino Coins *Battery Fusion Chargers *Fusion Gems Individual Weapons and Team Weapon *Five Dino Spike **Double Spike ***T-Rex Smasher ***Para Chopper **Triple Spike ***Stego Shield ***Raptor Claw ***Tricera Drill Communication Devices *Dino Comm Vehicles *Dino Cyclechaser Sidearms *Fusion Blaster *Fusion Saber --Dantheflash2011 14:30, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Unveil offical Dino Fusion first 5 helments --Dantheflash2011 15:25, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Rumous Bikini Rangers Dino Fusion Cast Are: As result on late March or Early April of 2016. --Dantheflash2011 22:53, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Unveil official Dino Fusion Logo --Dantheflash2011 11:50, January 1, 2016 (UTC) The Bikini Rangers Dino Fusion has Found Its The Green Ranger! --Dantheflash2011 00:37, January 26, 2016 (UTC) The Bikini Rangers Dino Fusion has Found Its Black Ranger! --Dantheflash2011 17:27, January 27, 2016 (UTC) The Bikini Rangers Dino Fusion has Found Its The Red Ranger! --Dantheflash2011 02:34, January 31, 2016 (UTC) The Bikini Rangers Dino Fusion has Found Its The Blue Ranger! --Dantheflash2011 19:04, February 2, 2016 (UTC) The Bikini Rangers Dino Fusion has Found Its The Pink Ranger! --Dantheflash2011 21:23, February 5, 2016 (UTC) BREAKING NEWS: Adult Actresses Lexi Belle is exit Bikini Rangers: Dino Fusion. --Dantheflash2011 14:44, March 1, 2016 (UTC) NEWSFLASH! Ariella Ferrera will be switch from Blue to Purple Ranger. --Dantheflash2011 23:21, March 4, 2016 (UTC) NEWSFLASH! EX-Wall Street and Porn Star Veronica Vain will be played Pink Ranger, Replaced Lexi Belle. --Dantheflash2011 15:28, March 9, 2016 (UTC) It's Official: This series will premiere on LineOne on Monday, Sept. 12. The show will air at 2 a.m. In the meantime the follow the Dino Fusion Cast are: Nina Elle Karlee Grey Mindy Kaling Eva Karera Thank You! Dantheflash2011 21:11, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Opening theme *Power Rangers Jungle Fury (song) **Lyrics: Jon Ehrlich **Composed by: Leigh Roberts **Performed by: Gabriel Moses Ending theme *Minna Atsumare! Kyoryuger" ("Everyone Gather! Kyoryuger") **Lyrics: Saburo Yatsude, Hideaki Takatori **Composition: Hideaki Takatori **Artist: Hideaki Takatori Dantheflash2011 21:18, September 11, 2016 (UTC) BREAKING NEWS: Hart Hanson, Jennifer Mullin, Alex Kurtzman and Robert Orci will exit Bikini Rangers after Dino Fusion. We want to thanks executive producers and co-executive producers for hard work for past 6 years. Alex Kurtzman and Robert Orci has been co-executive producers of Bikini Rangers for 4 years and focus Hawaii Five-O. Hart Hanson has been co-executive producers of Bikini Rangers for 2 years. Jennifer Mullin has been executive producers of Bikini Rangers for 6 years. No words yet to replace Hart Hanson, Jennifer Mullin, Alex Kurtzman and Robert Orci. --Dantheflash2011 16:15, May 19, 2017 (UTC)